It has been found that the electric cooker sold in the marketplace has only one purpose. As such, it is necessary for a user to prepare a cooking pan, a drying pan, and a steaming pan thereby wasting a lot of money and furthermore, causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined steaming and dehydrating apparatus which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.